A brief touch
by Kuriko-love
Summary: A brief moment of confidence leads to a rather saucy scene in Makoto's room, however there's an uninvited set of eyes watching it as it all plays out. MakoxHaru. M rated for a reason. May add another chapter. R&R please!


**A/N: **Okay. First off, I haven't written a fanfic or even a story for quite a few years, so I apologize in advance if this is absolute trash. This idea literally just randomly came to me after watching episode 6 of Free! at 3am, so I decided to do something about it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, everything belongs to KyoAni.

**Warning:** This is M-rated for a reason. It gets dirty, so don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

Makoto couldn't help himself as his olive coloured gaze was unable to shift from Haruka as the male swam, his body just gliding effortlessly through the water. It was all too beautiful, the brunette letting his lips curve upwards in a gentle smile. Makoto's eyes rose from the black-haired swimmer to the sky, the stars blanketing it completely, though one could see the odd plane soaring above with its flashing lights.

"Makoto." The male froze, gritting his teeth as he heard that all too familiar, low voice come from nearby. It seemed he hadn't even noticed that Haruka had climbed out of the pool, which was reflecting the stars filling the dark sky above, making it look breathtaking. If only he had looked earlier. It would have made Haruka appear to be swimming through the sky.

"A-ah, Haru," Makoto started, rubbing the back of his head out of slight embarrassment. He really had to stop losing himself in such things. Though, as the brunette felt a damp hand on his shoulder, a cold shiver ran down his spine, making a tremble shoot through his muscular body.

"Are you okay?" That was Haru's way of showing his concern. A simple question, but to Makoto, it held a lot of meaning, that typical gentle smile returning to his lips as he slowly turned to face the fellow swimmer. As for why Haruka was asking if he was feeling alright, well that was just because the brunette had a bit of a fear of the dark, and well... scary things. Though, luckily for him, the school's pool area wasn't all that scary. In fact, it was quite peaceful, a light, soft breeze blowing through the space, the leaves on nearby trees rustling.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he said with a slight chuckle. It was always so cute how Haru seemed to worry about him. However, all those words seemed to do was cause the raven-haired male to take a step forward towards Makoto.

"You're lying." That caused a lump to form in the brunette's throat, and he had to take a large gulp to try and force it away. Damn Haruka, being able to see through his lies. However, because of how close Haru had ended up, it was also causing his cheeks to turn a light pink. Was this the chance?

"Haru," he said quietly, the other male blinking in a confused response. Mako gulped again. He had to do it now, while the two were alone, or the chance wouldn't surface again for a long while. So, without warning, and as his heart seemed to skip a beat, he grabbed both of Haru's hands in his to prevent the other male from escaping. Now, all he had to do was lean in. Slowly, Makoto did just that, watching Haruka's eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

– 5 hours earlier -

"C'mon, Mako-chan, let's go to the Academy again~!" Nagisa whined in the usual high-pitched and slightly irritating tone that the blonde used whenever he wanted something.

"Why?" Haru asked bluntly before Makoto could even get a word in, which just ended up in him chuckling, covering his hand to try and mask the laughter. All it earned was a sharp glare from Haru, before the male averted his gaze, looking to the side.

"Because...!" Nagisa clearly couldn't find a good reason. "B-because Rei-chan wants to go!"

"No." Nagisa pouted at the simple, one-word reply.

"Awww, why not? Rei-chan needs to learn to swim!"

"We can just use our pool at the school," Makoto said, butting into the conversation that was obviously annoying the raven-haired swimmer, as his azure eyes settling on some random object nearby, which just so happened to be a wooden chair. As Mako saw Haru's eyes widen slightly at the mention of a pool, he couldn't help the small laugh that had managed to escape his throat.

"Eh? But when we swam in it last, it was still so cold!" Nagisa fought back, pouting yet again in an attempt to get what he wanted.

"We'll be fine if it's just a normal practice session."

"Fi-" Nagisa didn't even get a single chance to finish his word, whatever it was, as Haruka walked out of the changing room, and Makoto blinked in response.

What happened next was completely expected by all members of the swimming club currently situated in the large room. Haruka stripped in what looked like record time, and proceeded to dive straight into the pool, creating a small splash as his body slid into the cool liquid. Nagisa ran after him, followed by Rei, and eventually, Makoto walked out, closing an eye as the sun beat down on his body, and he rose a hand to shield his eyes from the light.

"Neh, I still think he looks like a dolphin!" Nagisa said excitedly to Rei, grabbing said male's arms before tugging him towards the pool. "C'mon! Let's swim~!" Rei, of course, was a bit too confident, and even though he had managed to learn the butterfly stroke, it was still a tiny bit worrying when the blue-haired male dived into the water, Nagisa jumping in soon after. That left Makoto. But, the brunette just watched for now. His eyes were on Haruka, anyway. It always made him smile, how Haru could make swimming look so amazing and effortless.

* * *

However, as the saying goes, time flies when you're having fun, and before the group knew it, over 4 and a half hours had passed. Rei was pretty much exhausted, even though he didn't really get much practice in. Nagisa had decided to just splash around, distracting the other male too much. Makoto had been for a quick swim, but for some reason, he just didn't feel like doing a lot, his mind wandering to various thoughts, though they were mostly focussed on Haruka.

"We should get going," Makoto gently said as he pulled his jacket back on. He was a little tired, but that didn't stop the smile creeping up onto his lips as Haruka reluctantly climbed out of the pool. As the brunette let his eyes rise up to the sky, he noted that it had already darkened quite a lot, and he gulped nervously. He hated the dark, but it was alright for now – everyone was with him, all there to support him if needed. Just the thought of that made the nerves recede a little.

After a little while of complaining from Nagisa, the blond had to leave due to needing to attend a family members birthday party, and Rei being Rei, left as well. That left the two childhood friends alone at the pool. Needless to say, it made Makoto feel just that little bit nervous again, but this time for a completely different reason.

"Makoto," Haruka said out of the blue, causing the taller male's gaze to dart over towards him. However, no more words needed to even be said. Makoto knew exactly what Haru had meant, and simply nodded with a small smile as a bonus. Haruka's response was a little colder, being that he just turned his head away and walked back towards the pool. With barely even disturbing the water, the black-haired male's body seemed to just slide into the cool water as if it was nothing, and within seconds, Haruka was swimming again with the usual front crawl – or as he would say, _freestyle_, his movements creating ripples in the liquid that spread, eventually bouncing off the sides, only serving to create more. It made the surface shimmer, making it almost seem magical.

* * *

It was only 30 minutes later, and Makoto had found himself in a situation that he had only ever dreamed of. His lips were only just touching against Haruka's, but as soon as he felt the contact, he was expecting a punch from the blue-eyed male. But, it never came. In actuality, Haruka didn't even pull away at all. Makoto watched as the other male's eyes took on an unfocused look and felt him push back onto his own lips. It took literally every ounce of effort in Makoto's body not to push Haru onto the floor and take him there and then. Instead of doing that, though, the brunette ran the tip of his tongue along the other's lips, begging for him to part them. However, Haruka did pull away at that point.

"Wh-wha..." he breathed, and for the first time in a very long while, Haruka's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he rose a hand to run his fingers along his still tingling lips.

"I-I'm sorry I-I-" Makoto stuttered, waving a hand in front of his face as his own cheeks flushed the bright red that you would normally see on a tomato.

Then followed an awkward silence, Haruka staring down at the pool with an embarrassed gaze, as Makoto's eyes fell to the floor. _Well done, you ruined it,_ the brunette thought, biting his lip as he mentally kicked himself in the shin. Minutes passed, and it took at least ten for anything to be said between the two males.

"Makoto." The brunette's eyes hesitantly rose from the slightly damp floor to see Haruka with his normal expression again, but inside the male's deep blue eyes, Makoto could tell there was something on his mind. It was probably the kiss the two had just shared. "We should go home." With a hint of disappointment in the sigh that left Makoto's lips, he nodded and Haruka headed into the changing room, the taller of the two waiting outside in fear of losing control if he saw the other naked.

Fifteen minutes later, and the pair were walking home, though Makoto always made a point to stay a step behind, trying to figure out what he could even say to Haruka to explain his actions. Though it wasn't like Haruka had rejected him; he had kissed back, after all.

"H-Haru," the brunette started, pausing outside his front door. The other turned towards him, his eyes containing nothing but confusion as he stared. _Think of an excuse, you idiot!_ Makoto's mind yelled at him inside. "Want to come in for a bit?" He forced that usual smile, the one that could probably melt any female's heart if he felt the need to, but that wasn't what Makoto wanted. Haruka blinked.

"Sure," he said plainly, looking away as he always did, before letting out a light sigh and following the other inside. Makoto was greeted by his two siblings, and they jumped up at him, shouting at how they had missed their big brother even though it was only a day. That was until they noticed Haruka, and their attention was directed to him. All the black-haired teen did was narrow his eyes slightly and let the younger ones tug at his arms until they grew tired. Makoto frowned. Something was definitely on Haru's mind.

Finally, and once the two children had calmed down and gone to bug their parents instead, Makoto took this chance to drag Haruka into his bedroom, closing the door behind them, shakily letting out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. Haruka's reaction wasn't that of asking if Mako was alright, but instead turning the PS2 on and flopping down onto the floor and picking up a controller.

"Come on then," he said, glancing up at Makoto, causing the brunette to chuckle, his nerves melting away under the other's gaze.

"I think I'll just watch." With that, Makoto pulled his jacket off and simply dropped it onto the floor, before proceeding to climb up onto his bed and sit right behind Haruka. "Haru, about earli-"

"Don't worry about it," Haruka said, cutting the other off as his eyes turned away from the television screen. That caught Mako's attention. Usually Haru's gaze would be glued to the screen, unable to shift unless the brunette literally sat in front of the screen or something similar to that.

"But I-"

"I said don't worry about it." Makoto sighed heavily, and reached down to cup both of Haruka's cheeks with his hands.

"Haru..." The black-haired swimmer blinked a few times as his head was forced to fall backwards to look up at the slouching Makoto. After a brief moment of hesitation, Makoto decided to give up on words, and that actions spoke louder. He leaned downwards a little, and pressed his lips lightly against Haruka's in an awkward kiss. The position wasn't exactly comfortable, but due to the warm feelings surging around Makoto's body, the discomfort and slight aching of his back was completely overwhelmed and forgotten about.

The kiss quickly grew heated as this time, Haruka was the one to try and deepen it, his tongue brushing against Makoto's lips, followed by the brunette gladly parting them. Their tongues clashed, each wanting to be the dominant one, sharing sharp, uneven breathes. Unfortunately, the dull ache in Makoto's back had turned quite painful and he forced himself to pull away, closing an eye as he straightened his body. However, he didn't really get much of a chance to stretch properly as he suddenly found Haruka climbing up onto the bed and pushing Makoto down onto it.

"E-eh?" was Makoto's response, cheeks yet again flushing a deep red at the action. "H-Haru wh-" He was cut off by Haruka's lips being pushed against his own, this time both of the males opening their mouths to instantly deepen it. Though, there was something wrong. It was the position. No way was Makoto going to be the one underneath, so in one swift movement, he flipped them both over and pinned Haruka down.

"Makoto?" Haruka quietly asked, blinking a few times before his captivating blue eyes gazed up at the male on top of him, the sudden dominance from Makoto confusing him slightly. The brunette simply smiled. Another kiss followed, Makoto pushing his body down onto Haruka as heat began to rise in the pit of his stomach, and he was all to familiar with that sensation. His breathing started to get uneven, his heart rate quickening a little. Slowly and carefully, Makoto slid a hand underneath Haruka's shirt, earning a sharp gasp as his fingertips brushed over a nipple. He broke away from the kiss, desperately needing some air, staring down at Haruka's face, smirking at how pink his cheeks were. With his other hand, Makoto ran his fingers down the blue-eyed male's chest, stomach, and then to the top of his trousers. He didn't slip his hand in. Instead, Makoto let his hand roam further down, chuckling as he came across a slight bulge.

"Oh, so you enjoy this," he whispered against Haruka's ear, giving it a light nibble. All he heard was a shaky breath from the other, only serving to drive Makoto on. Swiftly, he unzipped Haruka's trousers and yanked them down, freeing the half-hard arousal a little, though the swimming pants underneath would serve to be a bit of a problem. Though it did make Makoto smile a little at how the other male always seemed to wear them, even when it wasn't needed.

"M-Ma..koto," Haruka breathed, looking up at the brunette, his eyes turning unfocussed once again.

"I'll be gentle," was Makoto's quiet, breathy reply as he gripped onto the hem of the swimming pants and after a bit of a struggle, managed to pull them down to Haruka's knees. As he made to wrap his fingers around the male's cock, something grabbed hold of his arm.

"N-no fair," Haruka stuttered. "Take yours off too." Makoto couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, and it almost distracted him from what he was doing. After pulling his hands away from Haruka's muscular, slim body, Makoto proceeded to pull his trousers and underwear off, carelessly tossing them aside, and also took a brief moment to completely remove Haruka's ones too, leaving just their shirts, but they wouldn't be a problem.

"Better?" Makoto asked, smirking slightly as he crawled back over the embarrassed and highly aroused Haruka. After the raven-haired male nodded, Makoto used one arm to support his body, while leaning down and kissing Haruka again. He would never get tired of doing that, and took his time to deepen the kiss, letting Haru decide when he wanted it to go that little bit further and to introduce tongues. Just the taste of his lips almost made Makoto groan, his hips pushing down as if his body had a mind of its own, practically begging for attention. With his free hand, the brunette traced his fingers down Haruka's chest, all the way down to the lower regions, wrapping his fingers around the arousal, squeezing gently, earning a strangled moan from the other male.

"S-stop.. Teasing." Makoto paused. Did he hear that right? If he understood the words correctly, it was basically Haruka telling him to just get on with things. With a blink, Makoto pulled away to study Haru. Though, after seeing the other's expression and lustful gaze, the brunette knew exactly what he had meant. Without a single moment of hesitation, Makoto reached over to the nearby dresser and after a few seconds of rummaging around, plucked out a small bottle of lube.

Returning to Haruka, Makoto straddled the other's waist while he coated a few fingers in the liquid. Then, forcing his legs between Haruka's, he spread them apart before leaning down and kissing the other's neck. Gently, he brushed a finger across the tip of Haruka's cock before going lower and slipping a finger inside. Instantly, he could feel Haruka's body tense up, causing Makoto to pause, but as soon as he heard a soft groan escape Haru's silky, soft lips, he forced in a second to try and open him up. After a brief moment of Makoto thrusting his fingers into Haruka, he knew that the other male was more than ready, which was good; the brunette literally couldn't wait another second. He had even bit down on his bottom lip, clenching his other fist to try and stopping himself from relieving his poor throbbing arousal as it begged him to just touch it.

As Makoto pulled his fingers out, he glanced up at Haruka to see that the other's vision seemed to have clouded over, his mouth slightly open as he gasped for air. After giving the black-haired swimmer a quick kiss on the lips, Makoto got himself into a comfortable position, spreading Haruka's legs apart a little more, before slowly sinking his cock inside. He groaned loudly, trying his best not to just pound into Haruka.

"You alright?" he asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"Do I really have to tell you again?" Haruka said in a slightly irritated tone, but Makoto could see the bright red blush on his cheeks. The brunette was planning to go slowly since it was obviously Haruka's first time, but the other male clearly wanted him to step up a notch, and he did so without hesitation. With a hard thrust forward, Haruka's back arched, his mouth falling open again as he pushed his head back against the pillow. So he did like it rough. Not that Makoto minded.

The thrusts grew faster and harder, until Makoto was literally at his limit, the grip on Haruka's waist tightening as the male placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders, his nails digging in slightly. Makoto closed his eyes, losing himself to the heavy breathing, moaning, and the sound of the bed creaking slightly. They only opened when Haruka's hands slipped off his shoulders, and he glanced down to see him jerking off in time with Makoto's thrusts. He couldn't take it. One last hard thrust into the male and his whole body trembled as he came, a loud groan escaping his lips. Though he didn't stop there. Without even letting his body calm, Makoto reached down and put his hand on Haruka's, helping the male finish himself off, the sticky white liquid falling onto his perfectly formed abs. Makoto pulled out with a sigh, and flopped down beside Haru, and lazily put an arm on his chest.

"That was-"

"Don't say it," Haruka interrupted, his voice back to the low, irritated one.

"Amazing." Makoto snickered at Haruka's reaction, before letting out a large yawn, feeling surprisingly sleepy.

"I told you not to say it."

"You're perf-" However, Makoto wasn't cut off by Haruka.

"Onii-chan? What were you doing with Haru-chan?" said an innocent voice. The colour completely drained out of Makoto's face.

_Shit._


End file.
